Daring to be Loved
by Laureen Lycan
Summary: Companion peace to "For Daring to Love." Remus Lupin reflects on his love for a courageous young woman.


Stars  
  
The stars twinkled in the night sky, the crescent moon shining radiantly down on a secluded part of the Hogwart's grounds. The wind blew past, ruffling Remus Lupin's black trench coat and silver-dusted brown hair. He smiled up at the night sky and shut his eyes, enjoying the wind's gentle caress upon his face. So like the caress she gave him only hours before. The wind played a melody in the forest a way behind and around him, the stars smiling upon him. A few years ago, he wouldn't have believed that this was possible. Of course, he had felt a platonic feeling of love the girl ever since he had first set eyes on her. But how was he to know that love would change into a different form altogether? His smile faded a little, but his eyes glowed, expressing his happiness to the night. Who would have thought that she would expressed those same feelings back toward him? His eyes shut against the wind, and his head tilted back.and he remembered.  
  
He remembered how the fire crackled, lightly illuminating her face. They were both on the soft scarlet couch in his chambers. He had been holding her close, her head laying on his shoulder. His eyes had caught hers.and slowly, their lips met. That moment he had waited for all his life without realizing it. For once in his life, he, Remus Lupin, had felt loved.  
  
Remus suddenly shuddered, this bringing him back to the present. How long had it been since he was kissed like that? Prostitutes, those "free women" he had shared nights with.none of them had ever kissed him like that. He welcomed another sweet breeze of air, allowing it to flow through his hair, which was currently out of its short pony-tail. It hurt him how they had to keep their relationship secret. He smiled suddenly, and allowed himself to fall backwards, gently landing on a soft tuft of grass, staring up at the sky. After tomorrow, though. After tomorrow, they wouldn't have to keep their secret anymore. After tomorrow, they would be free to announce to the world that they belonged, heart and soul, to each other. He sighed, wondering how he had been so lucky. So lucky to have such a wonderful girl like her. A smile danced its way across his face. He remembered the light in her eyes, the way her laugh rang merrily.sort of like bells. He remembered how she would hug him, and hold him whenever he needed it the most. Yes. He, Remus Lupin, was in love. And he was loved in return. He remembered when she first told him. She had walked into his office.told him outright. And he, astonished that this woman felt anything toward him, was at first shocked. How could anyone love him? He hugged her, then. Hugged her and thanked her for loving him. He shut his eyes, then. He had kissed her then. Or had she perhaps, kissed him? He shocked his as much as her confession. And he regretted it. Regretted taking advantage of this woman who had opened herself so willingly to him. He opened his eyes, a puff of wind coaxing a few strands of his hairs over his eyes. She ran then, yes. And he hadn't gone after her. A stab of guilt hit him for not going after her. But what else could he have done? Of course he knew he loved the girl.but he didn't realize until that night just how much she truly meant to him. The following night, Christmas night.that night. He had waited for her by the Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Everyone else was either asleep, in their dorms, or in their own homes. But he knew she'd be out. So he waited. Waited, and a little after midnight, he looked up. The doors had opened and she stood, still in her midnight blue dress. He turned, he too, still clad in his Christmas attire which consisted of a black muggle slacks and jacket, topped with a shirt the color of old gold. She had hesitated, he sensed more than saw. But she slowly made her way over to him. She had stopped, a few feet in front of him, and his eyes studied hers for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something, he recalled. And instead of pausing to listen to her, he seized his opportunity to lean over, and kiss her gently on the lips.  
  
He opened his eyes, and smiled up at the night sky. Yes.he, Remus Lupin, was in love with Hermione Granger. And tomorrow, after the Granduation feast, they would announce it. He had waited a life-time.and had finally come upon the best moment anyone could ever hope for, underneath the Christmas tree. 


End file.
